Alone
by EmeraldWolf7
Summary: Senkhara has taken Gran's life as payment, leaving her alone. She thinks that Fabian will be harmed next, and wants to isolate herself, only Fabian won't let her.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea stuck in my head since Nina's Gran came to visit. Omigod Fabian is so hot and sweet! Well here it goes! (p.s. this is season 2)  
><strong>_

Fabians POV  
>I was sitting in my room, strumming my guitar, thinking about Nina, when I heard an anxious, crazy knock on the door. It was Amber.<br>"Fabian! Help, something's happened to Nina! She's gotten a call from someone and won't stop crying! Help!" she cried. I was up at the door by the time she had Nina. As soon as I opened the door, she grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs, explaining the rest on the way up. She opened the door, and there was Nina, her head down on her desk, crying. She had a picture of her Gran, her parents, and her in front of their house, and in the other, BunBun, her stuffed rabbit.  
>"Nina!" I rushed to her.<br>"Fabian…?" She asked between sobs. "Is that really you? I thought you'd be with Joy…" This made her cry more, if that was even possible. Have Joy and I been hanging out THAT much? Even though the ball was over, I was still her "study buddy".  
>"Nina. It's okay. I'm here." For the first time, she looked up. As soon as she saw me, she flung herself into my arms. "It's okay."<br>"No, it's not. Fabian… Gran… her friends called…" she balled. She didn't need to say anymore. Her Gran had died.  
>"It's okay. Everything is going to be fine." I cooed, "Just fine."<br>"Fabian! Don't you realize? She's the last of my family! I have nowhere to go! I'm like a horrible, evil curse! Everyone I love dies, or gets hurt, or abducted… I can't take it!" She let go and sat on her bed, putting her head in her hands, and screamed. Why? Why her? Poor, sweet Nina, all alone.  
>"Fabian... go. I don't want anyone else to be harmed because of me." Then something dawned on her.<br>"Senkhara!" Nina fumbled for her phone. She scrolled through a list of pictures and found a picture of her Gran recently, in a short-sleeve tee-shirt saying "Poetry rocks your mind."  
>"There! Look, Fabian! On her right arm!" I looked closer. And I saw it. Just above her elbow was the mark of Anubis." Then I heard a blood curdling scream. It was Nina. I followed her gaze, and in the mirror, written in blood, was a message. "Hurry! Or you will not be the only one who forfeits their life! For your slowness, I have already collected one payment" and then it faded back.<br>"Fabian! She's collecting! Please go! Maybe if you leave, she'll spear you! I don't want you to be hurt because of me!" She screamed, then her voice fell to a whisper, "Go Fabian. I don't want to lose another person I love."


	2. Chapter 2

**I KNOW! OK, I freaking Know that I disappeared! But I have freaking school, okay? But it is okay. Plus it turned out I'm psychic ( you know the way the whole Subina group got cursed) Lol. :P C: B)**

Nina's POV  
>"No."<br>That's the only thing I could hear through the ringing of my ears. No? What the heck was he saying? Everyone I love dies. He has the mark! He knows I need him, that I want him to stay, but he can't. I won't let him get hurt because of me. Just the thought of him, bruised and bloody, slowly dying at the hand of Senkhara, and suddenly I'm dizzy, and I begin to fall. I hear Fabian yell at Amber to get Trudy, and I feel his strong arms catch me before I hit the floor, and I hear him tell me something I can't make out before I black out into a dreamless world.

I saw Sarah. And then around her emerged my parents from the blackness, and finally Gran.  
>"Nina… It's not over. Listen to your heart. Someone will help you. Trust them, not that you don't. And don't give up." And then they faded into the blackness.<p>

I awoke to blackness. I felt cold. I looked at my clock, and saw it was 12:04. I still felt dizzy from my blackout, only this time it was accompanied by a horrid headache. I laid on my back, and almost didn't see Senkhara's message. "I will not spare anyone, foolish girl. You need as many people as possible to find my mask." I tried to scream but I couldn't. it was as if my voice was blocked off. I felt my right arm burn, searing my skin, as if on fire. It finally cooled down, and I could speak again, but I didn't need to. I just sat there, silently crying myself back to sleep, wishing Fabian was here to comfort me, thinking only of the fact that it was me who is going to cost him his life.

I woke up at 7:00 to my alarm, only to find Trudy beaming over me.  
>"Oh no you don't, dearie! You're staying home! And so is Fabian. Horrible fever. Want to come down for breakfast? Are you feeling well enough?"<br>"Yeah, I'm okay. I'll be down in a couple minutes." I said, and she left. I hauled myself out of bed, sat myself up, and got dressed. I walked down stairs and smelt Trudy's amazing cooking, only to be mobbed by my house members.  
>"Are you okay?" That was Patricia.<br>"Was it… her?" That was Alfie. He must mean Senkhara.  
>"Did you sleep alright?" That was Jerome and Mara.<br>"At least my buddy was there to catch you before you hit your head." Mick said, putting his arm on Fabian's shoulder. He gave me a hug, only to be scoffed at by Joy, who was leaning back in her seat at the dinner table. He grabbed my shoulders and looked at me with this look that said "Are you sure your okay?" I said "Yeah." He said "That's why I'm staying. I don't want another fainting incident." Everyone and I sat down as Trudy sat down her world famous pancakes. I was so hungry after having such a traumatic night that I probably chowed down 15 pancakes and 4 glasses of orange juice before I stopped to breathe. You should've seen the looks I was getting form the other house members, whose mouths were hanging open.  
>"Umm… I think I'll go wash up now. Hey Patricia?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Do you think you get my homework, please?"<br>"Yeah, sure." For some unknown reason, not that I really wanted to know, Joy kicked Patricia from under the table. And just then I saw it. On Joy's wrist. The mark. I looked franticly around. There was another one on Jerome's neck, and on Mick's palm, and Mara's elbow. I got up, looking frantic, and ran out of the room crying. On my way up the stairs, I tripped, and fell all the way down again, in a tumbleweed kind of way. I felt an almost unbearable pain in my ankle. Perfect, just perfect. Everyone came in, looking worried, except for Joy who was looking very smug. Trudy who still had her dish gloves on examined my ankle and I winced.  
>"Oh, that might be a break. Fabian, do you think you can get her up the stairs? The rest of you, off to school. I'll get you some ice, and maybe some tea." And with that she scampered off toward the kitchen. I looked him in his dark brown eyes, which seemed oddly fragile, and he scooped me up bridle style and carried me up the stairs, and I buried my face in his neck. I listened to the steady beat of his heart. He carried me into my room and sat me on my bed, but instead of leaving, he pulled over my chair and sat next to me, holding my hand.<br>"Nina?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"What did you see?" I choked back a sob.  
>"It's all my fault. Everyone has the mark. Everyone is going to die because of me. It's all me, Fabian."<br>"No, Nina. It's not you. It's gonna be okay."  
>No it's not was all wanted to say, but then he kissed me, and I had the urge to faint again. I wanted him to come hold me, to dry my tears, but Trudy tends to have just about the worst timing in the world. She put some ice on my ankle, put some tea on my night stand, and gave some meds, and soon I passed out into oblivion, Fabian's hand still gripping mine, giving me the sweet hopes that maybe things could be normal.<p> 


End file.
